Arbitres
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Solving other people's fate, they are paying for it with a piece of the soul ...  Sorry for my bad english


Title: Arbiters

Author: Tot Greenhill (White)

Beth: I try not to make mistakes

Characters: Dmitry Agishev, Alexander Bolshakov, Conan, Neji

Genre: vignette, drabbl

Size: Mini

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I waive all rights to the characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto-san

Warning: Like any ...

Accommodation: anywhere with the consent of the author

Status: finished

From the author: after Alexander's described to me his Dmitry work on fanfiction, I seriously pondered. In the end, came the idea of fan fiction. I want to show readers the whole process of the author ...

I apologize for my clumsy english. In 13 years it is very difficult to know two languages at once. Sorry for my ignorance. Russian I know much better, but still ... If everything is very bad, then write about it in the comments. I immediately delete this fanfic. Enjoy your reading!

Darkroom. Night. Street lamp. This situation has become customary for two people running other people's fates. Girl and boy looking at a computer monitor. No, they are not gods or magicians. These writers are creating a new history of someone's life. Fingers deftly tapping on the keyboard. It was such nights decides who the heroes are not destined to continue its way.

By day, they are ordinary people, no different from thousands of others like them, but the night I was them, turning them into Arbiter. A guy with a habitual gesture adjusts glasses.

-Neji can not survive in this battle.

His tone was cold, but concealed notes of sorrow could be heard clearly in this short phrase. The girl sitting in front of the screen, just shook her head.

-Neji does not die. He's too strong for the enemies.

A few words that saved his life. Kunai flying Neji, Hinata was recaptured by hand. Today, the soul of a guy will not get death. He was saved by a short phrase to that doeth wrong destiny.

Fingers slide on the girls plump lips.

-Sorry, Dima, but Konan needs to die. It can not save.

A cloud covered the moon. Absolute darkness fugitive artists. In the stillness of the night the voice sounds unusually loud.

-The enemies do not break her. She believes in her dream. Sasha, do not take someone else's life.

Words, decided the fate of the heroine. At the same moment Naruto throwing enemies, makes its way to her friend through the darkness. He would save her. Everything is clear without words. This story should end well.

Computer screen goes blank, plunging the room into darkness. This girl forces down on the sofa. Today, she gave a piece of his soul in someone's life. A guy sits down next to her.

-What will happen to them next?

His question made her lift the eyelids.

-What do you mean?

-What will happen to the characters after the end of the story?

-Someone else will come up with a new story.

The answer is simple and truthful girl. This place does not tolerate lies. Every night in this place turns into a loss of a piece of the soul. They pay too much for the opportunity to make history ...

The guy rubs his hands wearily whiskey. His life is flying too fast. Giving time to others, he selects it in yourself. Headache becomes unbearable. The thought that tomorrow he will have to go back to school, drinking the remnants of the forces. Those whose lives are heard by, will never be able to thank them for saving ...

Soft hands, massaging his temples, bring relief. If you do not Sasha, who will?

-Thank-you.

A soft whisper near his ear, startled. He knows all too well that voice.

-Konan?

She did not answer. Slender fingers have walked on his temples, rubbing some cream with mint odor. Guy relaxes and closes his eyes. This is too strange to be true.

Sasha tired yawns. Tomorrow awaits her early awakening and work. Live in the real world is too complicated ...

Footsteps distinctly heard in the stillness of the night. Strong hands can easily pick up and carry her to bed. If Dima is not, then who?

-Thank you.

Soft male voice is too familiar to be true.

-Neji, why are you here?

-To thank you.

He carefully hides her blanket, gently kissing her forehead. It was all too fantastic to be true ...

The first rays of the sun drop into the room. The two figures are not saying a word, both suited to the window.

-Stay!

Girl's voice full of longing and hope. A strange combination. Neji shook his head sadly.

"We must live as dictated by your story. We must go to the battlefield.

Sad smile, they dissolve in the sunshine. Boy and girl looking at each other. Needless alarm bells return to reality. Dima is a lazy finger presses the button. Their time is up. Now, they must again be the same as all ...

After leaving the house, they diverge in different directions. He goes to school, and she was at work. By day, they are ordinary people, no different from others. Sun bad companion of the writer. It shines too bright, making everything simple and understandable. Arbiter's companion, the moon. When the darkness will hide the outlines of objects and the streets are empty, they again become gods invented the world. It is possible that this night, at someone's head come down a death sentence ...


End file.
